A Procura Do Amor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Régulos ficou surpreso ao ver aquela loira entrar em seu escritório, mas isso não é nada comparado ao que aconteceu depois... Presente de Natal para minha irmã Nini. Te amoo !


Régulos Black o senhor de todo leste da Inglaterra cavalgava desesperado pelo bosque de suas terras. Um nome era gritado em pavor na sua voz rouca:

- Aninia!

Ele se lembrava exatamente o dia em que aquela garota entrou pelas portas do seu escritório, sentando na sua frente sem o mínimo medo.

_- Quem é você? – perguntei encarando os olhos verdes que me olhavam sem o mínimo respeito._

_- Aninia Jones – respondeu com tranqüilidade, suas mãos sem as comuns luvas usadas pelas mulheres deixavam a mostra à pele pálida e perfeita._

_- Sinto não ter sido muito claro, o que faz no meu escritório? – perguntei não sendo muito educado, não gostava que invadissem meu espaço._

_- Conversando com o senhor obviamente – um sorriso sarcástico apareceu me dando vontade de mandá-la sair. – Mas o que vim fazer __**aqui**__, bom isso é menos fácil de responder. – Esperei ansioso, aquela garota me deixava nervosa, talvez fosse o rosto angelical que não estava acostumado a ver, ou talvez fosse à pele clara que parecia brilhar, ou o decote... – Descobri um testamento, onde seu pai deixava para minha mãe essa casa e um pouco da sua fortuna._

_- Lamento senhorita, mas... – Um desperdício uma moça tão bonita ser um caça-dotes, mas qual mulher era confiável?_

_- Desculpe não me entendeu senhor Black, eu não quero essa fortuna, eu só desejo contar com ficar aqui e ter atendimento médico somente isso, ou pode me deixar em alguma casa da Villa, eu agradeceria muito._

_Analisei o rosto pálido da garota entendendo que havia algo por trás daquela cor que havia achado tão natural._

_Ela me estendeu um papel que apanhei vendo a letra de meu pai, meu imbecil pai, que dormia com todas as mulheres da cidade e se dizia apaixonado por várias._

_Respirei tentando encontrar paciência, aquela garota não tinha idéia de que eu poderia sumir com esse documento tendo ele em minhas mãos?_

_- Fique aqui, chamarei uma empregada para lhe levar até um dos nossos quartos de hospedes e chamarei o medico da família._

_- Obrigada – respondeu esperando paciente na poltrona enquanto eu ia até a porta chamar alguém._

O moreno cavalgava cada vez mais rápido ao ser invadido pelas lembranças, a primeira vez que soube da doença dela...

_- O que a garota tem? – perguntei ao médico Senhor Peter assim que ele entrou no meu escritório, fiz sinal para que ele se senta-se._

_- Aparentemente ela esta com uma infecção graças a uma corte na perna, mas não há grandes problemas a principio, temos os remédios necessários, dês que ela fique em repouso._

_- Arrume todos os remédios e me mantenha informado da situação – pedi, dispensando-o._

_Coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos. O que farei com essa garota?_

Régulos tentou afastar essa memória da mente, ela poderia se machucar novamente andando pelo bosque sozinha, passou a memória do reencontro deles.

_- Senhor – entrou uma das minhas empregadas na sala, levantei os olhos dos papeis chateado._

_- O que foi Thereza? – a mulher ficou rubra como sempre quando me dirigia a palavra._

_- A senhorita Jones esta andando a cavalo no quintal, não consegui a fazer desistir e como o senhor deixou ordens para ela não fazer esforços..._

_A deixei falando e andei para fora, na verdade imagino que eu parece-se um demônio em fuga._

_- Jones! – gritei assim que a vi sorridente em cima do meu cavalo, ela se virou para mim o sorriso ainda em seu rosto._

_- Bom dia Régulos – cumprimentou usando meu nome, fez Olímpicos vir até mim e parou me encarando com aquele sorriso._

_- O que esta fazendo aqui fora? – perguntei tentando manter um tom de voz calmo._

_- Conversando com Olímpicos, não sabe como é chateante ficar trancada sem ninguém, alias acho que sabe já que não sai daquele escritório – me senti ficar vermelho._

_- Senhorita Jones, está aqui para se recuperar e não andar a cavalo, então venha para dentro – estendi minha mão esperando-a, ela desceu sem minha ajuda logo abraçando Olímpicos pelo pescoço._

_- Você é um cavalo maravilhoso – elogio e Olímpicos relinchou como se a entende-se._

_Estendi a mão que ela pegou, uma sensação macia acordou em minha pele assim como toque frio dela._

_- Não devia sair pouco agasalhada – recomendei recebendo outro belo sorriso._

_- É bom ficar aqui fora, tem um jardim lindo Régulos – novamente meu nome. Olhei ao redor talvez pela primeira vez em tempos me dando conta do jardim._

_- Temos um chalé abandonado dentro da floresta é o lugar mais encantador de todo meu jardim. – Vi os lhos verdes brilharem em esplendor, a deixando esplendorosa._

_- Deve ser maravilhoso morar aqui – comentou enquanto entravamos no castelo._

_- Nem sempre, às vezes só queria ir embora daqui – ela me olhou investigando._

_- Na é o lugar que afasta s problemas, mas sim nós mesmos resolvermos eles – disse, me deixando com aquele seu olhar enigmático._

Assim que acabou de reviver a lembrança, algo veio à tona uma circunstância parecida em alguns pontos...

_- Senhor Black – levantei os olhos impaciente para Thereza, se ela me interrompeu para falar novamente sobre o jantar... – Seu irmão e esposa estão aqui, na sala de estar._

_Arregalei meus olhos, Sirius vinha me visitar muito dificilmente, meu irmão mais velho cuidava do lado oeste das terras da Inglaterra, mas mesmo assim era um baderneiro nato junto com sua esposa Caroline que vivia criando lugares em torno de animais, aos quais nunca me dei o trabalho de conhecer._

_- Ai esta o mais novo Black! – gritou Sirius assim que entrei na sala. Revirei meus olhos, meu irmão trazia o que havia de mais infantil em meu ser._

_- Fala como se existi-se mais algum Black além de nós dois – vi ele lançar um sorriso para a esposa que sorriu em resposta vindo me abraçar._

_- Na verdade existe agora – sorriu e eu acompanhei o olhar dele para a barriga já um pouco predominante de minha cunhada._

_- Estou grávida – afirmou ela com um imenso sorriso. Outra coisa que não apreciava nas visitas deles, passavam o tempo todo sorrindo._

_- Isso é fantástico – disse uma voz doce e tão animada quanto a de minha cunhada, me virei para a porta vendo Aninia Jones entrar, Sirius me lançou um olhar divertido._

_- Sirius Black, um prazer – disse pegando a mão de Aninia e levando aos lábios, a garota sorriu._

_- Aninia Jones – ela se virou para Caroline e logo ambas se abraçavam, olhei a cena perplexo, a garota era maluca como os outros dois._

_- Caroline Black – se apresentou minha cunhada, sentando e puxando a loira com ela, logo ambas estavam se divertindo em uma conversa._

_- Parece que Carol gostou da sua futura esposa – disse Sirius me fazendo virar zangado para ele._

_- Ela não é minha futura esposa – ele só deu uma risada latido antes de se virar._

_Larguei meus papeis quando Theresa entrou novamente para me incomodar, realmente desistiria do serviço por hoje. Lancei toda a raiva de meus olhos contra ela que tremeu._

_- Senhorita Jones e a senhora Black sumiram – gaguejou, Sirius se levantou do lugar onde estava lendo._

_- Como? – a mulher tremeu ainda mais quando viu nos dois enraivecidos._

_- Elas falaram algo sobre olhar o chalé hoje pela manhã e depois fomos procurá-las para o chá e não a encontramos em lugar nenhum..._

_Eu e Sirius não esperamos muito para correr ao jardim._

Lembrou-se do desespero de ambas ao voltarem sem encontrá-las à noite e entrar na casa para vê-las tomando chá com bolo, os esperando.

Mandou Olímpicos para o outro lado, virando na direção do chalé, uma decisão obvia que ele não sabia como tinha esquecido.

_Estava tendo um ataque de raiva, um daqueles que tinha todo mês quando me sentia naufragado em deveres quando ela entrou sem palavras em minha sala._

_Abraçou-me tentando tirar o livro que estava prestes a jogar da minha mão, o larguei, talvez por causa do seu perfume._

_- Estou aqui Régulos – disse e me deixei abraça-la, sua cintura fina sobre meus braços._

_Ela começou uma dança sem musica, mesmo sem querer fui me acalmando, me concentrando somente no perfume dela._

_Pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e levou os lábios aos meus, puxei-a mais para perto aprofundando o beijo com sua permissão._

_- Aninia – sussurrei a fazendo suspirar contra minha pele._

_- Rég – murmurou enquanto encostava o rosto no meu pescoço._

_- Eu deveria lhe mandar embora – consegui dizer. – Mas eu não __**quero**__. _

_Pude sentir o sorriso dela mesmo sem vê-lo, a afastei delicadamente pegando seu rosto pequeno entre minhas mãos._

_Observei o brilho vermelho em suas bochechas, os olhos verdes que me olhavam com sentimento, os lábios entreabertos._

_- Você é minha – sussurrei, capturando a boca dela em mais um beijo._

Cavalgava mais rápido tentando alcançar seu destino, era noite, mas a lua brilhava com força, deixando à mostra as silenciosas lagrimas.

_Cheguei em casa depois de contratar dois ajudantes na Villa, assim não ficaria mais trabalhando o tempo inteiro._

_- Nini – chamei entrando no quarto, olhei até ter certeza que ela não estava e desci para perguntar a Theresa, ouvi soluços. – Que aconteceu? – perguntei vendo Theresa e sua ajudante com lágrimas nos rostos, ela tremeu como normalmente fazia com medo de mim._

_- Senhorita Jones, subiu desde ontem e não apareceu ainda, mandei todos os homens procura-la, mas não a encontraram..._

_Não esperei para ouvir o resto, achei Olímpicos e sai a procura dela._

**Olhei para a sala magnífica a minha frente, era incrível ver toda aquela beleza desperdiçada, mas aparentemente Régulos não a usaria tão cedo.**

**Deixei um sorris aparecer em minha face, iria viver aqui com Régulos um dia, o chalé do amor.**

**Suspirei vendo a noite, havia dormido demais, tão preocupada em conseguir chegar não pensei que me cansaria tanto, agora só queria ter avisado aonde estaria.**

**Se Rég chegasse e não me encontra-se... Afastei a idéia ele só chegaria na próxima noite, havia me avisado.**

**Dei um pulo ao ouvir a porta ser escancarada, me virei no mesmo lugar, mas logo eu não tinha visão nenhuma, pois era apertada contra um peito largo que eu conhecia tão bem, o mesmo cheiro que fazia meus sonhos.**

**- Nunca mais suma desse cheio, nunca mais – sussurrou antes me beijar, me apertei contra ele, querendo mais do calor dele.**

**- Prometo que não – sussurrei contra o seu pescoço, ele me apertava fortemente.**

**- Case-se comigo – pediu, me afastei um pouco o olhando incrédula.**

**- Achei que você não quisesse casar... – minha voz se perdeu a encarar os mais perfeitos olhos azuis.**

**- Com você eu quero, quero tudo – sussurrou me puxando contra si, em um longo beijo. – Te amo Aninia Jones.**

**- Te amo Régulos Black – sussurrei, enlaçando seus cabelos entre meus dedos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Essa é a fic de presente de Natal para a melhor irmã do mundo! Minha gêmea! A que eu amo ****tanto****! Nini Jones, que vocês conhecem como 1Lily Evans.**

**Mana! Eu te amo, mas vê se não me faz gostar de mais nenhum do seu harém ok? Assim Dii me mata logo!**

**Explicações: eu achei desnecessário colocar que já que ela se casaria com ele não teria porque ele dar o que estava no testamento para ela, já que seria dela, mas ele daria se não se casasse com ela. ;D**

**Beijos.**

**Feliz Natal a todos! :D**

**Caroline Evans Potter – Cah Bells Jones.**


End file.
